


Sleep With Me

by mrhd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for a HP comment-a-thon.

“Beautiful,” Sirius says, or tries to, his voice catching as he collapses beside Remus.

“Mmm.” Remus, basking in his afterglow, does not particularly want to have a conversation.

“So beautiful, Moony. My Moony,” Sirius continues, whispering words into Remus’ shoulder.

Remus tangles his right hand in Sirius’ sweaty hair in response.

“I love watching you, I love it.”

Remus turns on his side and uses his grip in Sirius’ hair to pull him to his chest.

“Love you.” Now Sirius’ lips move against Remus’ collarbone.

Remus groans. “Why’re you talking?” he asks.

“I babble, sometimes,” Sirius explains.

He doesn’t have to explain, Remus knows that sometimes, after orgasm, Sirius deals with the buzzing in his mind by saying whatever is in his head.

“But you know that, why’re you asking?”

“I was trying to be subtle, Sirius.”

“Subtle about what?”

“Shut up, Sirius.”

“Oh. M’sorry.”

Remus drops a kiss on the top of Sirius’ head. “I just want to enjoy it for a little while longer, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sirius says, shifting himself closer to Remus, tangling their legs together.

True to his word, Sirius remains quiet, and eventually Remus feels himself beginning to drift into a doze.

“Sleep wi’me, Pa’foot,” he murmurs.

“I think we just did,” Sirius responds cheekily.

Remus whines. “Bastard.”

“Mmm, you love me.”

“D’not,” Remus protests, half-asleep.

“Do so.”

“Maybe,” Remus concedes. “Now sleep wi’me.”

Sirius kisses the dip in Remus’ collarbone. “Of course,” he says.

“Shush,” Remus insists.

It doesn't always go like this. Sometimes there’s a few minutes of breathless panting and then they’re at each other again. Sometimes it’s a way of saying goodbye, or welcome back. Sometimes, though, it’s like this. Because they want to, because they love each other. And it just so happens that the full moon is only a bit past, and that Remus is exhausted, but Sirius is not, because sometimes sex takes him higher, to places he’s never known. And he wants to share it with the world, except not really because the only person he should be sharing it with is Remus, and it’s really only Remus he wants to share it with. But he’ll share later, once Remus has napped and eaten, and then they’ll both be exhausted and will sleep together once more.


End file.
